Blood Donation
by Nekoi Kurona
Summary: The Heart Pirates' supply of blood runs out while operating on a patient. Now, it's up to good old Shachi to get some more!


**A/N: **Okay, so the characters might be OOC, but it's because it has been a long time since I've seen them. Law and Shachi and Penguin are probably not even going to appear in the next 100 chapters of One Piece. But I guess that it's because I didn't see them for a long time that I felt like writing about them.

* * *

><p>"Captain!"<p>

"What?"

"We're ran out of Blood Type A, B, AB, and O!"

"What? Why the hell didn't you say that sooner?"

…

_An hour later_

"How many times must I say this? Check the blood supplies _before _the operation. The patient nearly died because of your mistake. If it wasn't for Penguin's volunt—"

"What the hell do you mean by voluntary, captain? You stuck the needle in me and drew out my blood faster than I could refuse!" Penguin's voice could be heard from the infirmary which held two people; after the conversation, maybe three. Trafalgar Law continued as if nothing had happened,

"Anyways, Shachi, when we get to the next island, you better refill our stock. I don't care if you have to raid the doctors, use Bepo as a mascot for a blood donation drive, or forcefully take people's blood; JUST DO IT!"

"Hai!"

"Good, now leave before I murder you."

Immediately, Shachi dashed out to escape the still angry Surgeon of Death. As he left the room, he saw some of his fellow crewmates give him looks of sympathy…

…Was that blood on their uniforms?

"Oi, you three…" They flinched at his increasingly steely voice. "Why the hell is there blood on your uniform?"

All of them jumped and looked down at the red spot on their clothes. Quickly, they formed excuses, all of which were different. Slowly, Shachi lowered his sunglasses revealing a cold glare,

"The truth?"

"W-we j-just w-wanted to see w-what it's l-like to be a d-doctor…"

A vein popped out of his forehead as he stared down the steadily shortening trio and growled out,

"You better help me or I will castrate you three with a rusted spoon." They furiously bobbed their heads and quickly ran out of the threatening atmosphere in the room.

But not before they heard Shachi growl once more,

"And I know how to because I am a doctor."

…

_Next day_

"Shachi."

Although he didn't turn around, he could feel his captain's eyes stabbing him. He nervously stood there, one foot about to step out of the yellow submarine.

"Don't forget to refill our stock of blood."

With those words, Law left to go back to reading an intricate book on the human anatomy that he found on the last island they went to. Shachi sighed out of relief and pulled the collars of the three behind him who were about to slowly walk away. They cringed, but allowed the guy to pull them out.

Once reaching the town, they immediately went into the bar to gather information. Shachi let Crewmate A (too lazy to make up a name) ask the questions while he drank some refreshing rum.

"Um… Do you know where the nearest clinic is?"

The bartender paused in his cocktail-making and gave the pirate a peculiar look.

"Why do you want to know? You don't look sick at all."

"U-um, my friend here has h-hemorrhoids!" Crewmate A patted Shachi on the back; his statement made the guy spit out his drink. The bartender and some other customers in the bar gave him sympathetic looks. If they weren't in public and needed to steal blood, then Shachi would have killed the guy on the spot. His threatening aura somehow appeared to make him more sickly looking as the bartender bought the story,

"Oooo… Sorry, dude, that's gotta hurt… But sorry, there is no clinic in this town. There used to be a doctor, but he passed away out of old age."

"…"

Shachi's rage grew in magnitude; the three crewmates nervously sweated and feared for the life. The bartender passed the man a drink,

"Here, this one's on me. I hope your hemorrhoids get better." He gave him a wink before leaving to tend to the other customers. A vein popped out of his forehead; it took all of Shachi's will power to not break the glass in front of him. In one gulp, he downed it and stomped out. The trio meekly followed behind.

…

_A few hours later_

"So you have hemorrhoids, Shachi?"

Bepo walked up to the fuming man. Three people covered with bruises and blood followed after the polar bear. Shachi glared,

"Do I look like I have hemorrhoids, Bepo?"

"I-I'm sorry!" Then, he brought his head back up, "So what do you want?"

Shachi sighed and shoved a crudely made sign into his hands,

"Give me blood."

"Eh?"

…

_In the next town, one hour later_

"So… Why am I holding this sign?"

Bepo walked around with a poster that said in barely eligible words: Please Donate Your Blood. Me Hungry, Rawr.

"I told you already."

"No, you didn't. All you did was say, 'Give me blood', and drag me here."

"…Blood stock dried out…"

"Oh."

Bepo blinked as he realized what that must entail. Law always got pissed off when something goes wrong during the operation. Choosing to be quiet, he continued walking down the streets. Once in a while, a few girls would walk up and hug him. Then, Shachi would get the blood needed to refill the blood supply. The three no-named crewmates silently trailed behind, wondering if they could leave now. After some silence, Bepo sighed,

"Are there female bears on this island?" Shachi snapped from girl-deficiency and jealousy from not being hugged by all the town chicks too,

"NO, THERE AREN'T SO SHUT UP!"

"I'm sorry." Bepo immediately apologized like always. The two began to continue in their blood donation drive when they heard whispers all over the place.

"So mean." "Yeah, he shouldn't have snapped like that." "Animal abuser." "Why does he want blood anyways? Such a creeper." "I bet he's just a pervert." "Doctor-wannabe." "Poor polar bear." "Yeah." "Bad sense of fashion too." "Agreed, why's he even wearing white?" "I bet he's just digging girls…" "Of course, his sunglasses are screaming, 'Hug me'."

Shachi's eyebrows twitched while the four with him tried suppressing their laughter. Their attempts failed and all fell onto the floor with laughter. Once again, Shachi felt a vein pop and some red button within him being pushed.

_That is it! I'm killing all of them!_

With five big needles in each hand, he charged at the townspeople and quickly plunged the syringe into them. At the sudden blood loss, all ten of them collapsed on the ground. Then, Shachi gently dropped them on the ground and with a flash pulled out some more—moving on to the next group of people. The townsfolk paled at the horror in front of their eyes. The guy was laughing maniacally while forcefully stealing blood and knocking out the muscular men who tried stopping him.

…

_Nighttime_

"…Shachi, I know that I told you to just get the blood no matter what, but… But don't you think that this is too much?"

Said man coldly gazed at his captain who was mildly smirking in amusement. He shook his head tiredly, though still a bit irritated and up for violence,

"No… No, it's not… I'm just going to go to sleep, captain… The stock's over there."

Shachi silently walked in the direction of the submarine. Law stared after him for a while before returning his gaze to the town.

At first glance, it looked like everyone was sleeping on the ground and everything was perfectly fine. Besides, the nightmares that is.

But as a doctor, Law could clearly see the syringe marks on their arms, the bruises and cuts on the men, the paleness on everyone like they were blood-deficient vampires, the horrified reactions petrified onto their faces, the ice cream shaped bumps on three of his men (why they were there, he had no idea), and…

"Bepo, why are you hiding there?" The polar bear immediately apologized,

"I'm sorry!" Then, he picked up his crewmates and walked to his captain, "Shachi went berserk; you sure you don't want to check to see if he's okay? He might have hit his head or something…"

Law chuckled as he picked up the big box full of the 'donations',

"Nah, let's just say that he just had a bad—very bad—day."

He was about to leave with his first mate, but turned back to the scene. The bodies seemed to call for him and he found himself putting down the box and walking back.

...

_The Next Day_

Shachi woke up to hear the crew laughing. Yawning, he walked into the gallery and froze as a paper landed near his feet. On it wrote:

Wanted Dead or Alive: "Mosquito" Shachi 30 thousand Beri

The picture was him insanely stealing people's blood with syringes. His mouth was wide open with mirth as blood splattered everywhere.

Hands that held the paper trembled as he heard his crew laughing at his epitaph and the photo, but the laughter was soon drowned out by a _nononononononononono, this can't be happening. This can't be happening. This can't be happening…_

…

"Hey, Shachi, wake up; it's time for breakfast." Penguin shook him; his face still a bit pale from losing blood from that operation two days ago. Shachi looked around his room disoriented before sighing out of relief.

_There's no way I can have such an awful picture for my first wanted poster. And that name is just horrible. Thank god that it's just a dream._

"Yeah, coming."

As he walked to the gallery with Penguin, he heard laughter and thought of dejavu. Then, a paper landed near his feet. He paled and slowly turned to look at it. But unlike his dream, it wasn't about him, it was—

Wanted Dead or Alive: "Surgeon of Death" Trafalgar Law 50 thousand Beri

There was a picture of his captain on it; the familiar smirk mockingly grinned at him. Shachi stared at it confused before turning to the real thing,

"What did you do? Surgeon of Death?" Law grinned widely,

"Why I just thought that I should test out some of the things I learned about the human anatomy. That book I got last island was simply interesting. And coincidentally, this island offered me the chance to test them. Thanks Shachi for helping me out."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So how was it?

The original thought was about bullying Shachi and answering the question, "How does Law get his blood donations when he runs out?" After all, he is a doctor and I don't think that he gets his crew to donate blood or anything so yeah. A bit of the thought of how Law got his bounty was mixed in too.

If you didn't get it, then Shachi getting a bounty was just a dream. His captain got the bounty because the marines caught him in the act of testing out some of the information in his medical book on the unconscious people that Shachi terrorized for blood since they ran out.

In the end, I didn't really need the three random crewmates who I didn't even bother to name, but whatever. They're in.

Anyways, that's the end. Though I might continue on some more blood-loss journeys... (Can't say since I'm notorious for actually keeping the promise a long time after I make one but hey, I do keep them... Just delay, but I never broke one yet.)


End file.
